Unbeatable Unforgetable UnMorphable
by Noelle78
Summary: They THINK they know thier friends. They THINK they know their foes. But when a new enemy shows up, they'll be lucky if they know their own names...
1. Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Pudding would be the leader with all her awesomeness. Which sounds weird because this story is about Ichigo even though I hate her…GO FIGURE!

Note: Some of the things in the story may not be entirely like the show, but who cares? It's my story right?

Chapter 1: Farewell

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and there was a nice breeze that would flow through your hair. Ichigo was walking in the park. Masaya had called her and asked her could she come meet him in the park.

Ichigo was older now, and so was everybody else. Ichigo and Mint are19, Pudding is 13, Lettuce is 21, and Zakuro is 22. But they all decided to stick around Tokyo considering they have a new enemy: The Morpthesizers. They have the ability to change into anyone they want to do whatever they want. The Mews don't know exactly what they want, but they plan to keep fighting them until they figure it out.

"Hey Masaya, I got here as soon as I could- well I kind of stopped because this guy was trying to give a cop a donut to get out of a ticket. It was funny!" Ichigo explained as soon as she spotted Masaya on a bench.

Masaya laughed, but in a sad tone. He had something on his mind that he really wanted to tell Ichigo, and she could tell. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Ichigo said as she sat down rubbing Masaya's back.

"Ok well, I'm moving." Masaya said.

"To somewhere else in Tokyo right? Please tell me your not moving out the city!" Ichigo cried. "I know! You're just moving in another house and just wanted to get in my head!"

"You're right. I am moving into another house-"

"See? I'm so smart!" Ichigo interrupted.

"In Canada." Masaya finished.

"What! What did you just say?" Ichigo almost yelled jumping up from the bench and bringing some extra attention.

"I'm moving to Canada. My dad got a better paying job there and thinks I'll like being in a new country and meeting new people. He's even making me learn English." Masaya explained. _**Yes Masaya still lives with his dad.**_

"You- you can't leave! I'll talk your dad out of it! Let's go to you house now and talk to him!" Ichigo said as she go up and headed for Masaya's house.

"Ichigo, there's something else I need to tell you. We're kind of leaving today." Masaya said.

Ichigo froze. She couldn't believe it. She just stared at Masaya; she didn't even know him anymore. _How could he! I'm supposed to be the love of his life and he doesn't even tell me when he's going to move! _

"How long have you known?" Ichigo asked.

"For about a month now." Masaya answered. "My flight leaves for Canada in about 5 hours, but my dad wants to go early. If you want, we could go get something to eat together before I leave."

Ichigo slapped him clear across his face. "I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ichigo yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Ow," Masaya said recovering from his slap. "I didn't want to tell you because you overreact a lot and I don't know why you care that much. We hardly talk anymore and you're always flirting with Kisshu. Face it, it was pretty much over anyways. I just wanted you to know that I'll miss you Ichigo, you were a great friend." Then Masaya kissed Ichigo one last time and walked off in the distance, but then turned around because he was going the wrong way.

"Bye Masaya!" Ichigo called. Then a small tear fell from her face and hit the ground.

The whole time there was one person we all knew who was listening from the comfort of a tree. Who is that person? Well not really a person, more like an alien. An alien named Kisshu.

At the Café the next day…

"Ichigo! You're an hour late! What's your excuse this time? And it better be a good one or I might feel like deducting your pay." Ryou snapped.

"Look Ryou, I'm not in the mood. Plus, the way you pay me, I'll be lucky if I could buy a pack of gum." Ichigo snapped. She was in a bitter-but-sad mood since Masaya is officially gone, and she hasn't told her friends about it either. Then she went to the back and got changed and started serving tables.

"Hey Pudding, Ichigo isn't as chipper as she usually is today." Lettuce pointed out.

"I wonder what's wrong na no da." Pudding said.

"Please, she must have gotten in a fight with Masaya and now everything isn't perfect in her little world of hers," Mint said.

Ichigo heard her and slammed a plate on a nearby table, cracking it.

"Hey, that's coming out of your-"

"Shut up Ryou!" Ichigo yelled causing a lot of attention to herself.

"Ichigo, people are staring at you. Calm down." Mint warned.

"Look Mint, I know that you aren't used to being around people that might actually like you, but I am. And why you're over there talking about me, Masaya moved yesterday! He moved! AND he wanted to wait until the day he moved to tell me he's going to Canada and won't be coming back!" Ichigo explained.

"Dude, I hope those two chicks are gonna fight. The pink one looks feisty and the blue one looks like she's a slapper!" two guys said as they watched Ichigo and Mint.

"Oh Canada! Our home and native land-"

"Zakuro! How do you know that song?" Lettuce asked.

"I've been to Canada before. You know, it's really clean there." Zakuro said.

"Ugh, I'm going home Ryou. You can fire me if you want I don't care!" Ichigo yelled as she stormed out of the Café still in her uniform.

When Ichigo made it to her apartment she ran into her room and burst out crying.

"Hello my little kitty cat!"

It was none other than Kisshu.

**Ok, first chapter WHOO! I dedicate it to Abbie8290 better known as my best friend Make sure you read some of her stories too. That's Abbie 8290**

**Chapter 2 will come if ppl like it I guess…**


	2. Shamefully Banned

Chapter 2: Never Fear

Note: You pronounce Morphesizers: MORPH-E-SIZE-ERS

Chapter 2: Shamefully Banned

"Ahhh! Kisshu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

"I saw that little show you put on for those people in the park, and I must say that was quite a show!" Kisshu joked.

"This isn't funny! Me and Masaya broke up and you just want to stand there and laugh about it?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm not happy that he hurt you because he's a fool for doing that to you. I came here to comfort you Ichigo." Kisshu said sitting next to Ichigo.

"Well, I don't _need_ to be comforted so leave me alone Kisshu."

"Well, what do you need then?"

"To be alone for the last time!"

"You know, since I was at the park watching your performance, I got to hear _everything _you two said."

"So? Why should I- Wait! You heard _everything_?!"

"Yeah I heard that little part about you flirting with me and admitting it Ichigo. Face it- you like me. And it's been that way for some time now hasn't it?"

"No! You were just listening too hard. How do you know I didn't say I'd never _kiss _you? Yeah, that almost sounds like Kisshu doesn't it?" Then Ichigo jumped up and tripped over her purse and fell on the floor.

Kisshu looked at her and laughed. "Look at you, I really feel bad for you. You let that silly Masaya get the best of you. Now you can't see what's in front of you and that's very amusing to me." Kisshu explained.

"Well I'm glad my sorrow amuses you. And you have failed in comforting me so you need to leave." Ichigo said as she got up.

"Well, I do have one question for you. If _Kisshu _sounds like "Kiss you", then what does _Kisshme _sound like?"

"Oh no, you are not going to fool me with that one! I'm smart. I'm not going to say "Kiss Me" Ichigo said accidentally.

"I'd be glad to!" Kisshu said as he walked over to Ichigo ignoring her protests. Then he squatted beside Ichigo in his man-skirt and gave her a kiss. Surprisingly, Ichigo did not resist. "I knew you'd see things my way." Kisshu grinned.

In a remote warehouse on the other side of Tokyo…

"Look, you know those Mew Mews I told you about? They're on to us already." Akio, one of the Morphesizers, told his friends.

"Well how did they find out?" Nori, the only female in the group, asked. _I'm not saying she's the only girl that exists, but they're like Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. Just a group of three here._

"Because, Daisuke over here just _had_ to go and check out some of the female earth people!" Akio snapped.

"Please, earth women will not fall for your I-think-I-look-like-Orlando-Bloom ways." Nori joked.

"I bet I can have all these foolish earth women peeing out the palm of my hand" Daisuke replied.

"That's _eating_ out the palm of your hand. I should know. I watched this earth show called "Zoey 101" and this guy named "Logan" claimed he could make that Zoey girl do such things."

"Eating out the palm of his hands? That sounds gross." Daisuke said in disgust.

"And _peeing_ out the palm of your hand makes things better?" Nori asked.

"Enough of all this earth people talk!" Akio yelled. "We came here for _one_ purpose and _one_ purpose only. And that is to find: THE SUPREME ONE!"

"Ugh, here "The Supreme One Talk" again!" Daisuke sighed.

"There is no time for this ughing! You know that if we don't find the Supreme One and all of his or her supreme powers, then we won't be able to stop The Destroyer from coming to our planet and taking over." Akio explained.

"We know, we know! But I don't see why we can't have fun sometimes. I mean, I'd have to stay here with you and Nori!" Daisuke whined.

"I think I remember a time when you like being with me, considering you begged to be my boyfriend Daisuke." Nori teased.

"Look, I was just weak. That's all. PURE weakness." Daisuke replied.

"Things like that got us in this position in the first place! If you two never got together, then we could've been on our planet being soldiers helping out. But NOOO we had to go and get deported!" Akio reminded them.

"Oh no, not another flashback!" Nori whined.

"YES, I do believe it _is _time for another flashback Nori. Daisuke, stop trying to back away slowly! Now everybody make that face like your looking into the past like they do on TV." Akio ordered.

Flashback…

"Nori, we've been going out for some time now, and I haven't even met your parents yet!" Daisuke said. Daisuke and Nori were in their ship with Akio and felt like it was time to go on a mini-date on the ship in the middle of a mission.

"I don't think my parents would approve of you. It's not like I'm embarrassed of you or anything so don't think that."

"People, do you not realize we are supposed to be watching out and eliminating The Destroyer's minions as they try to attack?" Akio asked as he hatefully watched this Alien Public Display of Affection. **APDA for short.**

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nori said blankly. She was just sitting there gazing into Daisuke's eyes. He had those pretty NATURAL light hazel brown eyes. Most people get contacts like that.

Then, while Daisuke and Nori were making out, Akio had stepped out into the little alien soldier's room when an enemy ship shot at the Morphesizer's ship.

"Whoa, what was that?" Nori asked shocked.

"I think Akio is taking a serious dump in there." Daisuke joked.

Then Akio ran out of the bathroom with some toilet paper stuck on his shoes. "No you dumb nuts! We're under attack!"

By the time everyone was in their positions, it was too late. The Destroyer's Minions had blown up the left wing of the Morphesizer's ship and they went spiraling out of control. They accidentally crashed into a fellow soldier's ship and they crashed into the capitol almost killing their emperor. **The emperor just happened to be in the little emperor's room when they crashed.**

"Uh, hi your highness." Daisuke said as he bowed to the emperor. "Man, you _seriously _need some royal air spray in here!"

"G-guards! Get these people out of here! And bring me some royal air spray- the fruit scented kind." The emperor ordered.

_After the emperor left the little emperor's room…_

"You three destroyed most of my beautiful palace, injured my best men, and let the enemy enter our planet. You better be lucky that my guards apprehended them before they could wreak havoc!" The emperor scolded. "And you Akio, I expected more of you. You were one of my best men. I was going to promote you to General until now."

"_General_? Please, don't be so harsh on him. You know that's what's Akio's always wanted to be every since he joined the military!" Daisuke yelled.

"And tell me, what were you and Miss Nori doing while you were supposed to watching for enemies?" The emperor asked.

"Um, we were sort of um, making out your highness sir." Daisuke shamefully admitted.

"Making out you say? Well, I'm going to give you two a long time to "make out" as you say and I'm sending you, Nori, and Akio to earth to find the Supreme One. I hear it's dangerous down there so if you guys want to "make out" then let's see if those humans don't get to you first!" The Emperor ordered.

Then Akio, Daisuke, and Nori were forced into a newer ship and were headed off to Earth against their will.

End of Flashback…

I hope that wasn't too long for you. All the chapters are probably going to be this long to cram in a lot of stuff sooooo…yeah…! Look out for Chapter Three!


	3. Mew Mews, meet Morphesizers!

I type in bold when it's stuff from me

**I type in bold when it's stuff from me.**

_Italics is when someone's thinking stuff to themselves. _(unless I'm just changing the scene.)

When Mews meet Morphesizers

Ichigo woke up the next morning happy. After kissing Kisshu yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking about him. _Maybe he's not so annoying after all… _So she came up with one decision: Ask Kisshu to go out with her. _Kisshu's been chasing me all this time anyway. I might as well go for him now. Right?_

Ichigo got out of bed and got ready for work. She had almost forgotten about how bitter she had been to Ryou and Mint. She decided she'd apologize to Mint but not Ryou. **He's just mad because his secret lover Masaya is in Canada and he doesn't have anybody anymore!**

Just then, Ichigo's house phone rang, so she had to race for the phone but picked up the TV remote instead and kept yelling "HELLO?" in it until she heard the answering machine cut on. "Ichigo this is Lettuce. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Masaya. You can talk to me about it if you come to work today. So I'll **catch ya later**! Oh, and the phone is the thing with the strawberry sticker on it. I know you're yelling into the remote right now and you just threw it on the floor and feel slow because you just realized that wasn't the phone. Anyways, bye." Then Lettuce hung up.

At the Café…

"Do you think Ichigo is going to be in that mood again?" Ryou asked Keiichiro as he helped put food on some plates.

"I don't know. I hope she isn't though. When she gets upset, she looks like you when you flex in the mirror and you notice you have no muscles at all.

"Ha ha, very funny Keiichiro. Go make your little granny cakes for all those little girls! Oh! Did you see that? I. Went. There! Cause making cakes aren't manly see?" Ryou tried to strike. Keiichiro just looked at him and shook his head.

"Just stick to wearing those gay white pants there buddy." Keiichiro struck back as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Is Ichigo coming to work today?" Mint asked. "I hope she apologizes for the way she treated me. It's not my fault her man doesn't love her enough to tell her when he's about to move."

"Lettuce talked to her, or she left a message on her answering machine na no da." Pudding told Mint.

Just then Ichigo walked into the café in her uniform since she didn't put it back the other day. "Uh, hi guys! If any of you care, I'm better today. And Mint, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't your fault." Ichigo said.

"Whatever, you just try not to act up like that anymore," Mint snapped while sipping on some tea.

Lettuce gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're back to being **chipper**today!"

"Today will be a perfect-"

Before Ichigo got to finish, someone burst through the door breaking it.

"Daisuke! The door said _pull_ not _push_!" Nori whispered.

"No wonder it took me so long to open the door!" Daisuke said feeling slow.

"Hey that's coming out of your- Wait! One of the Mews actually didn't break anything this time! Go figure!" Ryou said laughing to himself.

Akio, Nori, and Daisuke just walked in like they owned the place. All the costumers left because seriously, who would stay around while there are three aliens that look like they're trying to kill people? They should head over to Canada with Masaya!

Daisuke looked the most threatening. He was about 6' 5" and had big, bulging muscles so his arm looked like one Taruto on each side. Nori was about 5' 6" and she was somewhat muscular. _She had more muscles than Ryou and his gay white pants anyways!_ Akio was probably 6 feet even and he was ok in the muscle department- nothing special.

"Who are you people? Wait aren't you the Morph peeing people or something na no da?" Pudding asked.

"That's the Morph_e_sizers munchkin!" Daisuke said as he approached Pudding. But Pudding wasn't afraid even if she did probably need to take an escalator to get to Daisuke's head because she was so short.

"You guys can't bully us even if you look like The Incredible Hulk's brother!" Pudding said as she kicked Daisuke in the leg, but then fell because it felt harder than one of Ichigo's "cookies" or whatever she tries to call those things that turn out darker then Flava Flav!

Daisuke picked her up by the back of her uniform. "Can I get rid of this funny looking human first?"

"No! And put her down whoever you are!" Ichigo yelled as she threw a plastic cup at Daisuke but it only landed 2 feet away from her and everybody just looked at her.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Nori, that's Akio, and that big thing over there that has a head bigger than Dora the Explorer is Daisuke." Nori explained.

"Who's this Dora person?" Akio asked.

"Oh she's some American cartoon character that goes around with a monkey looking for stuff. And there's this fox that takes their stuff. Why doesn't she just use her vaporizer gun and blow his brain's out?" Nori wondered.

"Enough of this! What do you guys want?" Mint yelled.

"We came to do this!" Nori said as she pointed to Daisuke. Daisuke turned his back to everybody and farted the loudest smelliest fart the Mews had ever smelled.

Ryou walked out of the kitchen and came to the eating area with the Mews. "Whoa! Pudding, did you take off your shoes and found dog poop in them again?! Or did all of you eat Mint's cooking and farted all at the same time?" Ryou said covering his nose.

"Hey! My cooking is _not_-" Mint started, but then fainted because the stench was too bad.

"Mint! Are you-" Lettuce began but then she fainted too.

"Run! This gas is toxic!" Zakuro yelled as she turned to run to the back door, but Ryou got in her way and she fell on top of him making it not look right. But she couldn't get up because the gas had gotten to her first, then Ryou.

"Wow! These earth people are _freaks_!" Daisuke joked. "Good thing we don't need air so this doesn't know us out!"

Then soon all the Mew Mews were knocked out including Keiichiro and Ryou. Then, Akio took out some kind of device that looked like a ray gun. He pointed it at each Mew Mew one by one and scanned their bodies. They even did Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Ok, we got what we needed. Let's go." Akio said.

"Wait, you and Daisuke got to do stuff, and I just stood there. What was I even here for?" Nori asked.

"Because you could've used you're exotic alien ways to manipulate those primates known as earth men." Akio explained.

"What?" Nori asked confused.

"You're sexy and you could've turned on the earth dudes Nori." Daisuke said as he slapped her on the butt.

"I suggest you never do that again because I know 100 ways to kill somebody with a bottle of nail polish!" Nori warned.

"No you don't. You barely know how to paint your own nails." Daisuke joked.

"You want to find out?" Nori said as she pulled out a bottle of red nail polish. "This may or may not be the blood of the last guy who doubted my abilities."

"You know what? I think "Zoey 101" is coming on soon! Let's go Akio!" Daisuke said as he ran out of the café.

"Is that really the blood of the last guy that didn't believe you?" Akio asked.

"No, it's just tomato sauce." Nori said. "I put it in there to threaten people. I had to find some that looks like blood without looking really close to it. Men are so dumb these days."

After the aliens left, Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai appeared.

"Hey, why did we wait until _after_ those guys left to check things out?" Taruto asked as he looked around the place.

"Because, if we were to go out while they were messing with the Mew Mews, they might have scanned us too. And they DO NOT need to get their hands on our superior intelligence" Pai explained.

But after he said that, he realized it did nothing because Taruto and Kisshu were going around to each of the Mew Mews and messing with them. Taruto kept poking Pudding with a fork and Kisshu was putting whip cream on Ichigo's nose. Then Kisshu noticed Zakuro on top of Ryou and he laughed.

"Ha! That will be me and Ichigo one day!" Kisshu said being perverted.

"Guys, stop playing around! We have to help the Mew Mews wake up." Pai said, eyeing Lettuce. "Hmm, I think I know a way to wake her up." Then he kissed Lettuce, or so he thought. It was actually some random girl that didn't leave yet, but that _did_ wake her up.

"Ahhh! What- why did you just kiss me?! I don't even know you you perv!" The girl yelled, hitting Pai over and over with her purse. Then she got up and ran out the door.

"Nice move Pai! I guess you don't even know your women as well as you thought." Kisshu joked. "But, I _do_ like where you're going." Kisshu walked back over to Ichigo and kissed her.

"Kisshu! How can you be trying to making out with me at a time like this?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Look around. There's no one in here but your friends and mine. The Morphesizers left already." Kisshu explained.

One by one they were awaked, or kissed more like it. Taruto kissed Pudding, Pai kissed the _right_ Lettuce this time and Zakuro, and Kisshu kissed Mint event though she slapped him. He sort of liked that…The only two people left were Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Look, we kissed you guys, but I am _not_ kissing either one of them. Pai might though, he looks like one of those guys that look straight so they act like they're looking at a girl, but they're _actually_ looking at her boyfriend's butt." Kisshu joked.

"Move, _I'll_ kiss Keiichiro." Zakuro said as she did just that.

"I guess _I'll_ kiss Ryou." Ichigo sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked over to Ryou.

"Wait! I think _I _should kiss Ryou." Lettuce said. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? I just think, you know, he wouldn't appreciate anyone else kissing him. He's not very open to everyone you know." Then Lettuce fell and landed on top of Ryou too, just like Zakuro did, and her lips _almost_ missed Ryou's.

"Lettuce, you have bad aim!" Ryou joked as he got up.

"Are sure we had to wake _him_ up?" Mint asked.

"Who else are we gonna joke on with those white pants?" Keiichiro said.

**Ok, I **_**finally**_** finished. I was being too lazy to do stuff, but I got it now so WHOO!**


	4. Who Am I

**Who Am I?**

"Now that we've scanned all of the mews and their associates, what are we supposed to do now?" Nori asked.

"We're going to try out the scanner's capability to completely transform a person receiving a shot of the scanner's copier feature and to make them into a completely functional clone-type replica." Akio answered.

"Dude, you're gonna have to break down EVERYTHING you just said!" Daisuke said still looking confused.

"I'll simplify this for you. We're gonna see if we can replicate a person with this scanner." Akio explained.

"What?" Daisuke said.

"Ok little boy. Pretty ray will change you into new person. So you will be different."

"Oh! Makes sense now!" Daisuke said relieved.

"It's a shame how I have to break down things to you."

"Well it's a shame that you have to use big words to make yourself seem smarter."

"Well it's a shame yo momma was so dumb she didn't know that dropping a baby on the ground does not test their bounciness!"

"You know what, while you're over here talking all this fancy talk, you are so not getting laid."

"At this rate, none of you guys are getting laid." Nori jumped in. "Now go ahead and try this out."

"Who's going to be the test dummy for this project?" Akio asked.

"Obviously not me! Cause it takes a dummy to be the 'test dummy'" Daisuke said. Then Akio and Nori looked at each other and pushed Daisuke into the chamber and shut the door.

"No hard feelings but you know…yeah you know." Nori said.

Akio started up the machine and picked a person for Daisuke to be. After some bright flashes and a couple "Ooo pretty lights!" it was over. Daisuke stepped out and he looked absolutely hideous. He looked like Ichigo! **Eww Ichigo!!**

"Why do I have to a girl? Hey wait- I'm a girl! I have boobs and stuff. I think I might like this!" Daisuke said.

"Ok we see that it works. This time lets see if we can alter your voice so you can sound different too." Akio said.

Daisuke walked in and transformed into another person. Who is this time?

"Do I have to be that guy that wears those white pants all the time and sleeveless shirt? And what's with this ugly bowtie?" Daisuke asked looking at himself in disgust.

"Look, I'm going to need you to go out as him and see of the Mew Mews fall for this charade." Akio explained.

"But how are you going to get the real Ryou out of the way for the day?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, we had already sent him out for the day. He thinks that he's won a day at a fancy resort somewhere on the other side of town. These earthlings' computers are so freakin easy to hack into. That Bill Gates person has no clue on how to build a firewall, Spam blocker, or virus protector. One click I could crash every computer in the world!" Akio bragged.

"That's like getting laid to you isn't it?" Daisuke asked.

"You know, you sure are asking a lot of questions about my sexual activity. Hmm, Daisuke, are you trying to send me some signals? Because if you are, then I do NOT roll like that!" Akio joked.

"Man, it must be these white pants I'm wearing. I don't feel completely straight wearing these clothes. Before I go over to that café place, I'm wearing some manlier clothes."

"No, you can't change. If you do, the Mew Mews might want to ask you questions and you're way to slow to try to think of something that man says."

"Well if I have to say what I think this Ryou guy says, it would be something probably homosexual. That's the vibe I get from him."

"Ok, you need to get going. Ryou starts work in like, 10 min. Remember; don't say things that you would say. Try to have the mentality like a rich man that likes work in a café for a living." Nori said.

At the Café…

"So I think I'm actually falling for Kisshu." Ichigo told the Mews.

"REALLY?! I knew you'd finally cave into him one day! What made you change your mind about Kisshu?" Pudding asked.

"Well…he came to my apartment yesterday and-"

"Wait a minute missy! What was Kisshu doing at your apartment?! I hope he kept his hands to himself!" Mint said with a look that said, 'I will cut you little missy'.

"He was spying on me and Masaya in the park and followed me home. I wanted him to leave at first, but then I thought about how Masaya said how I always flirted with him anyways…then, we kissed."

"Did I hear the word 'kiss'?" Daisuke said. **Remember he's Ryou so I'll be calling him Ryou. Just know it's really Daisuke.**

"Ugh Ryou, if you're intervene with your little commentary, you can go get a life. And a new wardrobe." Zakuro said.

"A boss can't go around and chat with his employees?" Ryou asked.

"Anyways, he got me thinking and the next time he comes around, I think I'll finally ask him to go out with me." Ichigo said.

"This is so romantic! I wish something like that would happen to me." Lettuce said.

"What are you talking about? I bet Pai will sweep you off your feet one day too. And I'm glad he dyed his hair because it was kind of colorless looking." Pudding said. **If you read the manga, you would know what I'm talking about.**

"Ryou, I need to see you in the back. I have something important to show you." Keiichiro called from the back.

Daisuke found this as a perfect opportunity to mess them up so that they wouldn't get in the Morpthesizers' plan. Then he followed Keiichiro into the back.

"What have you learned about the Morphesizers?" Ryou asked.

"Well I think I found their headquarters and I think I found something." Keiichiro said. "You see, my censors where telling me that there's a huge energy source from the empty lot in a abandoned spot in the park."

"I doubt there's anything there, maybe you're just seeing things." Ryou said.

"No, there's something there and I think you should go tell the Mews to go check it out. Give them this map too."

"I don't think they'll be needing a map Mr. Keiichiro." Ryou said as she walked up to Keiichiro."

"What are you-" Daisuke grabbed Keiichiro and hit him on his head.

"Sorry dude, no hard feelings." Daisuke said. Then he pulled a walkie-talkie type device out of his pocket. "Nori and Akio, come to the café now. Change as Mint and Lettuce. That Keiichiro person is on to us!"

In about 10 minutes, Akio showed up as Lettuce and Nori appeared as Mint. They came through the back door so no one would see them.

"Ok, I'm going to stand near the light switch and then turn it off so you guys can come in unnoticed. You'll know what to do." Daisuke said.

"Where are Kisshu, Taruto and Pai?" Pudding asked.

"I think they're trying to find a place to live." Ichigo answered.

"But how are they going to get by with those satellite dish ears of theirs?" Pudding asked.

"And doesn't it seem a bit queer if three guys are trying to live together other people?" Zakuro asked.

"They are going to say that they are in costumes because they are trying to be in some kind of play and they just really like being in character. It's a free country you know."

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Pudding yelled. "Did Ryou forget to pay his electric bill because he was too busy calling Masaya long distance and forgot to put the thing in the mail?!"

Then the lights came on, but there were two Lettuces and two Mints.

**Wanna know what happens next? Review and tune in next time to: Unbeatable. Unforgetable. UnMorphable. See ya next time!!**


End file.
